Naruto  Altered reality
by CrimsonDayDream
Summary: Years ago, a nine tailed fox wreaked havoc among the village of the leaf. We all know what happened. Or do we?  What if that one tiny action changed the course of history?  What if it was the 3rd not the 4th that died?   Language.Possible yaoi&/Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

_I haven't written for like years now._

_But I've like suddenly got back into Naruto and I've been plagued by stories and events. They're like on my mind again, and I'm just gonna have to do the right thing; try writing again. They just never leave me alone._

_Disclaimer: Fanfiction. Ya know what that means. Fans who write fiction. If I owned it, I wouldnt be here..._

_I'll Warn you here.  
><em>_Possible Yaoi. If there is, and I like to say there will be...SasuNaru...(Pauses for random fangirl screams)  
><em>_Kakairu (Pauses again for few fangirl screeches)  
><em>_Itachi/OC (waits for screams but only hears coughs)_

_There might be swearing. Strong swearing. Highly likely due to my attitude...occasionally.  
>Alot of confusion. Grammar mistakes. Spelling mistakes.<em>

_Rushed. OCCness. And other stuff, that I would mention but alas can't remember, so if there is anything you notice not on this list, it was on this list. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

Every year, on this day, we'd wake up and we'd dress in black. Not just father and I, the whole village too. We'd leave our house and everyone in black would stop in mid movement, and bow as we walked past, sadness clear in their eyes.  
>Her gravestone stood tall and proud in the shadow of the tree, cleaned and visited already before we could do it. Flowers were packed around it, evident that practically all the villagers had already been here.<br>We stood silently, remembering her. I looked at her picture, her red hair blowing in the wind as sakura blossoms glided by, her face turning back towards us, smiling. Smiling as bright as the sun. It was a beautiful picture of her. Happy. That's why father wanted it there.

We stood there for seconds. Minutes. Hours. Time didn't matter, just being with her, feeling her presence, thats all that mattered at the moment.

My father wrapped his arm around my shoulder, signaling that he wanted to leave. I looked back over my shoulder quickly, glancing at her photo and the flowers, then back at my father again, his golden hair flowing, his face serious but sad, his thoughts still reminiscing.  
>He suddenly stopped walking. I looked away from him and at the family that stood before us. All beautiful.<p>

They were the Uchihas. Family friends. I had never really fully met them. Only their parents. They'd visit and laugh with my father occasionlly, ruffle my hair and speak buisness. They never brought round their sons.

"Minato," I heard the man talk, my father looked at him, his gaze focusing, "I'm sorry for ur loss."  
>My father gave him a weak smile. It was the same sentence every year. As if it was the only thing he could say, the only way to comfort him.<br>We walked past them, my shoulder brushing past the younger son.  
>I finally thought I could go home and change out of these gloomy clothes, that was until my wrist was pulled and I stopped again, causing my father to stop aswell.<br>I turned around a pale face stared back at mine. Just in the corner of my eye I could see his brother and parents glancing at him curiously.  
>"Im sorry," Came from his lips, his eyes were sad.<br>Confusion washed through me. Why was he saying sorry to me? He didn't know her nor me. So why was he saying sorry?  
>"It's ok" I said softly, I didn't know what else to say. What could I say?<br>He looked down, away from my eyes. He didn't let go, and his mouth would open and close as if he wanted to say something else but knew he couldn't at this moment.

His brother smiled and bent down.  
>"Hello, I'm Itachi and this is Sasuke, Is it ok if we can see you again later?"<br>He smiled gently at me. Sasuke still didn't look up.  
>A blush silently crept on to my face. I didn't know how to answer.<br>"Sure you can, Fugaku, Mikoku, why don't you come round too?"  
>I watched as the man, Fugaku smirked as he nodded and the women Mikoku smiled and spoke. "Sure, we'll come round when the time is right."<br>Sasuke released his grip. I watched them go over to the grave and bid their greetings. Placing the flowers and bowing, and just like that, we were gone and out of sight.

I was home in the blink of an eye and changing into my black shirt and shorts.  
>It was then, a clock struck twelve, and my father opened my bedroom door. A bright smile on his face.<br>"Happy birthday Naruto!" He walked over to me, lifting me high into the hair and spinning me around. "You're eight Naruto! It's your eighth birthday!"  
>I didn't understand sometimes. How he and everyones personality could change 180 degrees in just one day, just cause the clock struck twelve. But, then again, my father is always as happy as this, it's more unusual for him to be down.<br>I cracked a smile.  
>"I'm finally eight!" I laughed and held on to my father. He soon released me and we were running down the stairs, racing.<br>As we ran down the hall, I stopped and looked at my mothers photo, the little shrine in our home. The same photo as it was on the grave.  
>"Okaasan, I'm eight today. I'm finally eight, another year older. Thank you for giving birth to me. Okaasan, I miss you."<br>"Naruto! Come get your birthday ramen!" my father shouted from the kitchen.  
>I ate my birthday ramen happily with my father. Gulping down what I could, before it was all gone.<br>"Naruto, I'm sorry, I won't be able to spend the rest of the day with you until five...". He looked away for a moment, sadness crossing his face. It was understandable. My father, afterall, was the 4th hokage, he'd have alot of work to do.  
>"That's ok," I smiled, "I'll go to ramen ichiraku, then I'll see Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-nii. I've got a long list."<br>My father chuckled at me. "Alryt. See you in a few. Ja'ne!"  
>And just like that, I was alone, but I wasn't completely alone either.<p>

I ate the last of my ramen, leaving the dishes and out my house. Running down the streets, a few people waved at me and wished me a happy birthday, others glared but then smiled. Fake.  
>I was heading to Ramen Ichiraku, but I was stopped dead in my tracks by two familiar figures.<br>Itachi and Sasuke.  
>Itachi was holding a few bags in his hands as Sasuke walked beside him smiling.<p>

That was until, they saw me.

And they froze. For a mere 2 seconds before they both regained their composure and walked over to me, Itachi squeezing the bags tighter so no one could peek into it.

"Uchiha-sans, Good afternoon". I bowed to them.  
>"Hello Uzumaki-san" Itachi greeted me. Sasuke bowed before speaking.<br>"Happy birthday Uzumaki san."  
>I chuckled, scratching the back of my head.<br>"Thank you, You don't have to be so polite to me. Naruto is enough." It felt weird being talked to so politely by others my age or near my age.  
>"I could say the same to you, Naruto-kun" Itachi smiled. He smiled often. He was kind and gentle.<br>"Yes!" I said to them.  
>Sasuke grabbed at his brothers jumper and looked at him, talking silently to one other.<br>"We best be off Naruto-kun"  
>"We'll see you later, if you're still okay with that?" Sasuke asked shyly to me.<br>I blushed again.  
>"Yes, It-it's okay with me". I stuttered.<p>

It was then, the first time Sasuke and I stared into each others eyes and smiled. I held out my hand, and he held out his.

For the rest of the day, I ate more ramen with Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-nii and Teuchi and Ayame as we celebrated my birthday. I got home just before five, my father poofed in holding gifts for me, and the Uchihas came soon after, baring gifts for me aswell.

Every year, on this day, we'd wake up and we'd dress in black. We'd bid our greetings to my mother. We'd cry and we'd wish, that on this day, those years ago, the nine tailed fox never lost control, that my mother didn't die and that the third had never ordered my father to be guarded and held back as he sacificed himself for the village.  
>We'd change our moods at twelve to celebrate my birthday on the same day.<br>And now, because of this day the Uchihas would celebrate with us.

* * *

><p><em>Honestly, it was meant to be a really short beginning. Just a least a paragraph, but it came to be a whole day. xD<em>

_Review?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p>"NARUTO!" Screamed a loud shout that echoed through out Konoha so early in the morning.<p>

"WAKE UP ALREADY!"

A young looking blond man stood at the bottom of the stairs as he called up to his son.

He laughed sheepishly as he turned to their two guests standing behind him.

"I'm sorry, it seems he's over slept. Why don't you take a seat Itachi and Sasuke." He smiled to them as he pointed to the seats in the kitchen where he had been drinking his morning coffee.

Sasuke looked in the direction he had pointed to as Itachi waved his hand.

"No, no, we'll be fine just waiting here. He shouldn't be too long." Itachi said.

Minato laughed. "You should know him by now Itachi, Naruto never wakes up, he's like a log, you have to force him out of bed half the time."

Itachi fell silent, now that he thought about it correctly, the older blond man was right.

"I'll go wake him up." Sasuke said as he quickly ran up the stairs before either one could stop him.

Sasuke ignored the fact that he should have knocked first before entering but he honestly didn't care as he burst through that door. His eyes immediately settling on the snoring blond boy sprawled and tangled in his bedsheets.

He walked over to him casually, his hands in his white shorts, and began to kick him.

"Wake up dobe! You were meant to be awake an hour ago, our exams are today. Dobe!"

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes to look at the raven haired boy.

"Teme?"

Sasuke smirked. "Having a nice dream?"

Naruto closed his eyes and smiled. "Hmmmm, yeh, it was about you..." the boy mumbled sleepy.

If Naruto had his eyes open he would have seen the small blush that crept on to Sasukes face.

"Me?" Sasuke asked stunned.

"Yeh, when I met you on my eighth birthday. You were cute and quiet then," Naruto turned and glared at the Uchiha as he yelled, "unlike now you jerk!"

Sasuke's shy emotion disappeared the moment Naruto shouted at him.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF BED!"

Itachi and Minato flinched as they sat down stairs talking as they heard a couple of a loud crashes. They had tried to ignore it the firt few times. Until the began to hear some curses.

Minato was quick to get off his seat and up the stairs to check on the boys. Itachi was just behind, fearing to what mess his brother had caused. He was in no rush to see.

As they entered Narutos room, they saw the two boys fighting on the floor, Sasuke was sitting on Narutos stomach pinning him down as he tried to dress him. He had already forced Narutos black top over him but it had somehow got stuck on his head. Sasuke had also managed to get his jacket on him as well.

The only clothes missing, was his trousers.

Itachi coughed, telling the boys they were there. Minato couldn't help but facepalm himself.

Sasuke turned to face them, "We'll be ready in one moment.." he mumbled as he stretched for for the pair of trousers.

"Teme! I said ten more minutes!" Naruto screamed.

Naruto rolled Sasuke off of him. Sasuke braced himself for when his face would connect to the floor, but his brother had caught him, and Minato pulled down Narutos top so he could finally see.

"Naruto, you have two minutes to get dress, and five minutes to get to the Academy for you're exam. You overslept."

Naruto paled. "You didn't wake me up!" Naruto yelled as he stood up shrugging on his clothes properly.

"What about breakfast?" Naruto asked his father as he waved at Itachi.

"go with out."

Naruto had finally zipped up his trousers, and before he could reply to being told to starve, Itachi, had grabbed both Naruto and Sasuke and was rushing to the academy. They had just about made it in time.

Naruto and Sasuke rushed into the room.

"Naruto, Sasuke, it's a pleasure for you to join us." A brown haired man said. He had a slash mark across his nose.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei" they both said in unison as they walked away from each other to sit down.

"Today is the day," Iruka began, "the day you'll all hopefully pass your exam and become genin. I wish you all the best of luck." Iruka smiled.

Students walk in and out the door, many came out with their forehead protectors smiling happily. Naruto was nervous, he couldn't do most things amazingly, he had practiced all night for anything they would ask for him to do.

Sasuke saw Narutos nervousness and walked over to him.

"You'll be fine" Sasuke said in an attempt to comfort him.

"Says you teme, you're great at everything"

Sasuke smirked, "that is true, you after all are a deadlast"

Naruto was about to retort, until Sasukes name was called.

"Goodluck" Sasuke said to Naruto before he went though the door.

It was soon, that Naruto was the only one left in the room, waiting. He was finally called by Iruka.

He walked through the door confidently, even thou he was shaking from nervousness inside.

"Naruto, please create three clones" Iruka asked him.

Naruto nodded and began to perform the seals.

Tiger. Boar. Ox. Dog.

And with a poof, he created three clones. Three unusable clones, that lay doll like on the floor.

Iruka sighed.

Naruto smiled sheepishly. "so?"

"Fail"

Naruto's face became fallen. He was about to leave the room, but he was was stopped by a cloud of smoke.

"D-dad!" Naruto shouted as he stumbled backwards.

"Hokage-sama!" Both chunins stood up and bowed.

"Naruto can do something far better than the bunshin no jutsu. Show them how many you have created for me before."

Naruto nodded.

"Kage no bunshin!"

It was then, before their eyes, that millions of narutos appeared, over probably 100 crowded into the room.

"DATTEBAYO!"

Naruto dispelled the jutsu, and sat laughing on the floor. Iruka smiled whilst the other chunin scowled.

Iruka walked up to Naruto and held a forehead protector to him.

"you passed!"

Naruto smiled and took the forehead protector. He sat looking at it before he jumped into Irukas arms, hugging him.

Iruka chuckled. "Did you teach him that powerful jutsu?"

Minato shyly smiled. "Yeh, far more useful for him"

Naruto ran out the room and out the door. Minato and Iruka behind him.

"Sasuke! Itachi!" Naruto shouted, "I passed!"

Itachi poked Narutos head. "Well done to you too" he smiled gently at him.

Sasuke smirked. "Told you you would, deadlast."

Naruto ignored the name as he hugged his forehead protector.

Unbeknown to them, a certain chunin was glaring at the boy.

* * *

><p><strong>Do review?<strong>


End file.
